1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel device in which detection signals detected by a capacitance detecting electrode or a resistance detecting electrode are used to calculate a contact position on an input surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, plural systems, such as for example an electrostatic capacitance system or a resistive film system, have been used for touch panels. A touch panel of the electrostatic capacitance system has an advantage that detection is possible only by touching with a finger, while having a drawback that erroneous detection is likely to occur. On the other hand, the resistive film system has an advantage that erroneous detection is not likely to occur because a user has to press the touch panel with the addition of a load, while having a drawback that the detection sensitivity is low. In this manner, since these systems have different advantages and drawbacks, the systems have been used separately depending on the intended use. Under such circumstances, JP 6-35596 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a touch panel in which these system are combined together.